


The Experiment

by Alcynder



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Assassination, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Killing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:18:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcynder/pseuds/Alcynder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to re-upload this story to here. He was made to be the finest killing machine ever known to man but even his creator's wrath cannot dissuade him from the first touch of the man who taught him the meaning of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Deep at the edge of town laid a mansion like house. It looked completely abandoned on the outside but as they say looks can be deceiving. On the inside, it was pristine and looked brand new. It was night out and the only light was a few candles that led down a long hallway and stopped at a wooden door. Opening the wooden door would lead you to a dark black ridden basement with a few human people all wearing black and they had papers in their hands. There were empty tanks along the wall with tubes running up to them. In the middle of the room was a man with hair black as night that ran well past his feet. Under his closed eyes, you'd see pure black eyes. His skin was pale as could be. His name was unknown as he was never seen by the man who had created him. The boy had the body on a 16 year old but the more personal features of a grown man. He laid on the cold table surrounded by glass. Wires and tubes were connected to his head, arms, chest, hips, and legs. A mask was connected to his nose and mouth, and led up and out of the liquid, to help him breath. All the tubes were pumping many different types of liquid into his small but tall body. The glass itself was filled to the brim by red foggy liquid. His body was strapped down tightly with leather straps to the hard table. 

The men surrounding the tube with the man inside slowly started moving, putting large tubes that connected to the tanks along the wall to the man's tank. They flipped the switch and slowly the foggy red liquid left the tank and filled the empty ones. After several minutes the tank was empty and the men pressed another button, releasing freezing water into the same tank, cleaning it. He then drained the water only to press another button to refill it with the red liquid, this time it was clear. Suddenly, as the tank was half full, the door opened and a tallish man walked down the stairs wearing black and red. The men stopped the liquid half way, the boy's body half submerged, and stepped away.

 

How many times had he tried to breed with women to get a specimen that was worth teaching? That was worth working with at all? It was too many to count and all those inferior trials were gone now along with the sows that spewed them out. That was the problem. The DNA of the woman corrupting the perfection of his own. If he had just thought of this from the start he would have saved himself the time and headaches.

 

Looking at him, still asleep until the effect of the red liquid wore off completely he felt pride bloom across his chest. It was nearly time for him to awaken and to be used. Ace went to the tank and ran a long thin finger over it just above the perfect face of his creation.

 

The men standing by moved slightly in fear, not wanting to be the one to tell the boss that something looked strange about the boy. They looked at each other before they all turned to the youngest and shoved him forwards, making the man stumble and trip on the tubes. He shook slightly and walked upto him and bite his lip. He took a deep breath before speaking quietly "There..there is something that may be wrong with him sir."

 

At first Ace didn’t hear him. He was languishing in his triumph. When it finally struck him he turned fast knocking the other man back against the other cowards.

 

“What do you mean there is something wrong?!”

 

They flinch and the young man stands back. He gripped onto the papers he had in his hands and swallowed. "Well....we...did some tests, like you asked, and we found several things that were unusual." he looked down at the papers in his shaking hands and read down the list "His skin is extremely sensitive to touch. His eyes, instead of your chosen color, are pure black with hints of blue. And his heart rate is slower than normal."

 

Ace snatched the papers and looked over them as the other’s watched waiting for his reaction. He threw the papers down refusing to concede any failure.

 

“Minor glitches!” He looked at his creation with less reverence and spit out at the sniveling idiots, “Find out where you screwed up and wake him up so I can see what else you did to mess up my creation!”

 

They all jump slightly before racing to unhook him from all the tubes and straps after unlocking the tube he was in. They made sure to drain every last bit of the red liquid before rinsing him off. Lastly they take the mask helping him breath. The boys head then fell limp against the table as nothing was holding his head up any more. They stood back and waited for the effects to wear off.

 

Ace watched getting impatient. He wanted to ready him for use. “Get him up!” Ace paced around and finally went over to his creation and slapped his face. “Jasper! Wake up before I send you the way of your predecessors!”

 

The men bite their lips but say nothing as two of the men walked over and carefully sat him up. His head fell to the side and one of the men hit his back, in case there was somehow something in his lungs. After a few hits on the back, Jasper suddenly coughed up the little liquid in his lungs and took a deep breath. The men breathed a sigh of relief and laid him down carefully, one misplacing where Jasper's arm went and cut him on the tube, causing him to bleed.

 

Ace saw the blunder and screamed. “You fucking idiot!” He went to the man and grabbed both sides of his head and in one quick movement snapped his neck. He fell to the ground dead and Ace rounded on the others. “Stop the bleeding and get him awake or you will all be joining this imbecile!”

 

They all froze and looked at the dead man as he fell. The shock soon wore off at the threat and the started moving again. One man got a soft rag and applied pressure to the bleeding wound, willing it to stop and fast. The others moved about, trying different things to wake up Jasper. Once the cut stopped bleeding and had clotted, the man moved to help. Soon, Jasper's eyes slowly started to open and the men moved out of Ace's way.

 

Ace moved to Jasper and watched his eyes flutter open finally staring blankly out. Ace moved into the boy’s sight and spoke to him.

“Wake up now and show me you are worth all the time I’ve spent on you.” Ace waited and finally he saw what he wanted to see.

 

Jasper looked around the dark room before looking up at the man next to him. He parted his lips before blinking and sat up. He looked over at himself then back to Ace. He took in his dark and strange appearance, but then again he had no idea what people looked like. 

 

“There you are. You are a very special being Jasper. You have special talents and you are going to make your father very happy.” Jasper looked at Ace and cocked his head to the side. 

 

“Yes Jasper I am your father. Well maybe not in the conventional sense but I made you. You belong to me.”

 

Jasper nodded, understanding a little. "Made...you..." He looked down and saw a little bit of blood on his arm. He blinked and reached forward with his other hand and touched it, making him shiver at the feeling.

 

“Yes Jasper that is pain. You don’t understand it and you won’t have to if you are a good boy and do everything you father wants. You have much to do to prepare.”

 

Jasper nodded "Be good." He blinked and frowned before trying to talk again "Will..be good." He looked back up at Ace and smiled a little "Good."

 

Ace was pleased at how quickly he understood what he was taught. “Yes dear boy.” He turned to the others who were watching the two of them closely. “You all get him ready. I want him to begin his lessons right away.”

 

The men stepped back "But sir...isn't that...rushing things a little. I..I mean he has just woken up." Jasper just looked at them and tilted his head, frowning slightly.

 

Ace looked at the idiot who said this and his face reddened as he screamed, “I said Now!” He looked back at Jasper who was staring at him with wide eyes. “Learn well boy, and once your lessons are finished I will reward you.”

Ace left the room and there was a group sigh as the men let their combined breaths out. A short  
man with no hair looked up to a thin older man and said, “Where should we begin?”

 

Jasper nodded and watched Ace leave before looking at the other three that remained. The other slightly younger man sighed and looked to Jasper "I guess we have no choice. I think clothe him and start from the basics."

 

So began the first trip down the road of Jasper's life. He was taken and put in a tight suit of latex and steel toed boots. The first room he was taken to was the hand to hand room so he could learn any number of martial arts and street fighting. The men left him with his instructor in hand to hand, Sensei Kaplene. Sensei Kaplene was a tall broad man with chestnut hair and blue eyes. Icy blue eyes that held no humor.

Without a word to Jasper, Kaplene walked over to him and punched him in the face.

 

Jasper followed the men as he fidgeted in his latex outfit. He barely had time to look at the new man in front of him as he was suddenly punched making him fall flat onto his back, both his lip and nose were bleeding. He reached up and wiped away the blood. He looked from his hand to the man who had punched him.

 

Kaplene smiled sadistically and said, “Next time a man walks up to you and tries to hit you, then block it.” He raised his hand and made to strike Jasper again.

 

Jasper stands back up quickly and stumbled back quickly. When Kaplene moved to hit him again he quickly moved to block and then suddenly hit Kaplene back before his eyes widened. 

 

Kaplene flew backward and hit the wall behind him. He shook his head to clear it from the impact and climbed back to his feet. His stare at the much smaller and younger man showing his amazement at the strength he exhibited.

Kaplene smiled while he looked up and down at the body of the young man, licking his bleeding lip. “Very good. You learn fast. I will have to see if I can arrange to give you your sex lessons too. Nothing I would enjoy more than to whip a strong buck like you into submission. First things first. Let’s get you trained for battle sweet thing.”

 

Jasper blinked at his words searching for the meanings of what he was talking about but was jerked from his thoughts as Kaplene moved fast and he moved quickly out of the way. Jasper turned to face his back and kicked him in the lower back.

 

Kaplene flew forward and skidding across the mat. He was up in a second and staring at Jasper once again. “I’m going to fuck you up boy.”

Kaplene went to the rack where the bow of staffs sat. He chose his favorite and started to swing it in a wide figure 8 pattern. As he neared the boy Jasper cocked his head to the side as if he couldn’t understand and Kaplene said, “Yeah get past this and I will suck your dick.”

 

Jasper blinked but didn't want to get hurt again so he stared at the staff for a minute and in Jaspers mind it started slowing down. He stepped forward before punching Kaplene in the stomach, his hand completely unharmed. He looked up at Kaplene and tilted his head and blinked.

 

Kaplene was bent over for a good two full minutes before he could catch his breath and stand up. He was still nearly pruple in the face as he stared disbelieving at Jasper. He croaked out, 

 

“You are finished here. Go to your next lesson.”

 

Jasper turned and went out the door seeing the old bald man from before. The man stared at Jasper then at his watch and blinked. He shook his head before leading Jasper into the next room. He opened the door and let Jasper inside before looking at him with a little sadness before shutting the door.

 

The man here was handsome and dressed in a tweed jacket and faded jeans. “Hello Jasper please come in and don’t make me ask you twice.”

 

Jasper blinked and took in the man. He looked nice yet mean at the same time. He took a slow step forward and moved over to him

 

“Good. What you did just now was obeying. You are here to learn how to obey without question. You have a blank slate for a mind which is good but even the most dumb creature sometimes goes off on their own and forgets what he is supposed to do. The only thing you are alive for is to obey orders. If you do not obey you will be hurt. If you keep disobeying you will have no more use and will be terminated. Can your blank brain understand that?”

 

Jasper frowned and backed away slightly at the mention of pain. He didn't quite understand the word 'terminated' but he didn't think it was a good thing. This man didn't seem nice to him right now and he wanted to not be here with him

 

“My name is Henry and you will call me Mr. Henry. Now I want you to get on your knees and bend over to the ground, kiss it and stand back up.”

 

Jasper stared at Henry and backed away again and shook his head not wanting to do it. He looked around the room then back to Henry who looked slightly more meaner than before.

Mr. Henry shook his head but there was a smile on his lips. “Tsk tsk it’s time for pain.” Mr. Henry walked over to the wall where a long stick was hanging. He got the stick and walked over to Jasper, set the tip of the stick on his neck and pressed a button sending a zap of electricity through Jasper

 

Jasper watched Henry carefully and flinched as the metal touched his neck. Once the zap hit Jasper, he cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly wanting the constant pain to stop.

 

Mr. Henry pulled the cattle prod away, his brows creased, The voltage he had given Jasper should have knocked him out. He pointed the prod again but before he could turn it on Jasper reached out and grabbed it

 

Jasper grabbed it and threw it against the nearest wall and lifted his head. He glared up at him and blinked his eyes rapidly before falling onto his hands as well. He whimpers as the pain hit his body all of a sudden twice as bad as it had been before.

 

“Jasper you are being a naughty boy.” Ace walked into the room and scowled at Henry. “I’ll deal with you later.” He went to Jasper and knelt down smiling. “Dear boy you disobeyed. You see this?” He showed Jasper a button on his watch. “If I push this button a tiny chip inside of you sends a signal to your brain to inflict various amounts of pain. You won’t disobey again will you son?"

 

After looking down at the watch, Jasper looked up at Ace and shook his head softly. "No...no more being bad. Promise."

 

“Good! That’s what I want to hear! Come now Jasper. Let’s go to the class I think you will enjoy. This will teach you how to pleasure me.”

 

Jasper looked up at Ace and nodded before standing up and waited for him.

 

“Let’s go.” Ace led him down the hall and into a room that had nothing but a bed in the center of it. Ace closed the door after Jasper walked in and he said, “Let’s get your clothes off.”

 

Jasper looked around the room again before looking at Ace. He reached up and slowly removed the latex outfit he was put into. He carefully removed his boots when needed before completely removing the clothes. He stood back up straight and looked back to Ace. 

 

Ace’s eyes slid greasily over Jaspers perfect body. It was perfect because he had created him that way. He was long and lean and his hard muscled under his pale skin were as strong as a man four times his size. He was also a virgin. He would be a wonderful fuck.

“Get on the bed on your hands and knees for me.”

 

Jasper shivered at the cold but nodded. He went over to the bed and slid over to the middle and got onto his hands and knees in the center of the bed. Jaspers hair fell down from his back to over his shoulder and onto the bed.

 

There was nothing in the world he had ever seen as beautiful as the sight before him. That obedient boy kneeling for him. Ace crawled up on the bed and knelt behind that perfect ass. 

“This is going to hurt at first but it’s not a punishment. In fact you will grow to love it. If not it doesn’t really matter.”

He saw that hole so tight and new. Never touched never breached. Ace held his throbbing cock in his hands and pushed on the puckered entrance stabbing his way inside.

 

Jasper felt the bed dip as Ace moved behind him. Not punishment but pain? Before he could think anymore he felt something pressed against him before he felt a stabbing and searing pain. He cried out and gripped at the sheets under him. He had never felt anything like what he felt at this minute. It felt like thousands of knives stabbing him over and over again. He didn't like it and he tried to move away from the pain.

 

Ace pushed in and held his hips tight not letting him get away as he delved into the tight heat of the boy, the very new very virgin boy. He pushed in until he was balls deep the ring so tight around the base of his cock it was like vice but a wonderful vice.

“That’s it! You have a cock in you boy!”

 

Jasper whimpered in pain, his arms falling onto the bed. The muscles around Ace's cock tightening more as Jasper tensed under him. His breathing coming out shortly and heavily "H..hurts."

 

Smiling wider as he pulled out slow Ace nodded, “I bet it does. Take it. Show me how strong you really are.”

He shoved in hard and deep and reveled in the scream.

 

Jasper cries out and tightened around Ace. He felt so much pain running through his body and it was becoming unbearable. He breathes deeply and slowly. He grit his teeth and something in his head told him told him to relax. The pain hurt but slowly Jasper relaxed his muscles and while it still hurt it hurt less.

 

Ace pounded harder, reaching to grab the braid and use it for some kind of reigns on Jasper, bringing Jasper’s head back hard. The boy’s noises were so refreshing and natural. They were pained and real because he didn’t know subterfuge. He didn’t have it in him to lie or fake. Jasper’s cries were because he felt every inch of Ace’s cock and Ace found he could barely keep the orgasm as bay.

 

Jasper gasped as his hair was pulled, adding to the pain he felt. The muscles of his back forced him to arch his back to lessen the pain in his head. However, he was slowly but surely starting to enjoy the feeling of Ace's cock in him. Every once in awhile though he would feel pain as he was fucked rougher than before.

 

Ace pulled Jaspers hair back as he took Jasper’s shoulder with the other hand and as he came he brought Jasper’s back up to his chest and bit down hard onto that fresh new skin on the boy’s shoulder, filling him with seed as his hips bucked hard. He reached around and gripped onto Jasper’s cock at the same time making Jasper come at the same time. He looked over the boy’s shoulder to see the squirt of the first come that Jasper would produce in his regretfully short life and smiled through the rest of his own climax.

 

When Jasper was jerked back, he went with him willingly. He laid his head back on Ace's shoulder before crying out at the sharp bite in his shoulder. He suddenly felt something moving in his ass and frown a little at the feeling. Before he could think anymore, he felt Ace's hand grab his own cock in his hand and felt something weird but good. He gasped and came across the sheets and Ace's hand.

 

Ace pushed him down onto the bed and pulled out of him staying for a moment to watch the come drizzle out of his ass like the fine frosting of a seductive cake. He left Jasper there and went out to the hall after putting himself right in his clothes and told the caretaker to collect the boy and clean him up. 

Jasper sat up when he heard the door open a second time. He flinched a little before looking up at the new male. He looked different from the other men he had seen and yet he was the same. Jasper shivered suddenly as he felt a cold draft run over his sweating body.

The young man with bright eyes and a friendly smile looked the poor naked wretch over and felt horrible. No one should need a job this bad.“Well Jasper, no worse for wear so to speak. I’m Newman, your caretaker. Come on, I will show you where to get cleaned up and I’ll show you to your room. It’s been a long day for you hasn’t it son?”

Jasper wrapped his arms around himself and nodded a little. "What...what is room?"

Newman swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to run off with the boy and set him free from this craziness but he’d never survive. “It’s where you sleep and have time by yourself. 

Jasper tilted his head and looked at Newman. "I..I have time to self?"

“A little. You need to rest.” Newman took Jasper down a hall and up a winding staircase, around a corner and down another hall until they came to a plain wooden door. Newman unlocked the door and opened it so Jasper could walk in. Newman followed and pointed things out. “That is your bed, and through that door is the bathroom where you can shower and relieve yourself. Please rest, Jasper, you are going to be sent to more lessons tomorrow.”

Jasper followed Newman closely and once they were in the bedroom he took it in. "Bathroom?"

Newman cringed a bit but took Jasper into the bathroom and explained the uses of the toilet, sink and shower and although he wasn’t sure if the boy completely understood he left the bathroom and pointed at the bed. “Now, I know what happened on the other bed but this one you just lay on and sleep. No one will hurt you any more tonight I promise.”

Jasper looked at the bed and tilted his head before looking at Newman. He smiled and nodded "Okay. Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Jasper collected his thoughts and the water now freezing, he turned the water off and stepped out. He reached over to where the towels were and grabbed one to dry off, finding it ironic that these were white. Once dry, he undid the tie on his hair and left the bathroom. He took up the silk pants and put them on before crawling into bed. Jasper stared at the wall for a few minutes before exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep. The next morning his door opened and in walked Newman. Jasper somehow had gotten tangled in the silk sheets during the night and ended up at the foot of the bed.

“Jasper?” Newman didn’t want to drag him out of what looked like a deep and wonderful sleep to go through another horrible day of harsh lessons and harsher use by Ace but it was his job and this wasn’t just a job he needed it was also one he couldn’t quit. No one could because if you quit you died. He went to the bed and shook Jasper a bit. “Jasper wake up.”

Jasper sniffed a little as he slowly woke up from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked back the fogginess. He lifted his head and yawned a little, rubbing his eyes. "Morning?"

Exhaling hard Newman nodded. “Yes Jasper. It’s when you usually will wake up and start your lessons. You have to go to hand to hand again and then learn weapons.

Jasper frowns but sits up. He moves his hair out of his eyes with a glare. He looks over at Newman and nods "Get ready now?"

“Yes Jasper now. I will be waiting outside each lesson, if you need me you call. I can’t interfere unless you are in grave peril but if anyone hurts you I will try to stop them.”

Newman choked on his own words but he tried not to let Jasper see how he struggled with it all. Jasper nodded and got up from his spot on the bed and went to where he saw the latex clothes. He takes of his new favorite clothes and puts on the uncomfortable ones. He frowned down at himself but sighed. He turned back around and looked at Newman.

“Good let’s go.” Newman led him back down to the classrooms and opened the door for him to go through. Once Jasper was inside Kaplene looked over at him with disdain. Fucking fake human.

“You think you are pretty fucking badass don’t you?”

Jasper frowned at Kaplene and shook his head "No. Why that?"

“I will break you and show your creator you were nothing but a misstep in his research.” Newman went to him and stood right in his face. He took Jasper’s face in his hands and spit in his beautiful face then kicked him in the groin

Jasper cried out immediately in pain and fell to his knees. His hands were clenched into fists to the point where they were turning white. Jasper lowered his head as he tried to breathe through the pain, his hair falling around his face. Kaplene took his hair into both fists and pulled him up to standing even though he was still trying to bend over. He took one of his hands and made a fist to punch Jasper in the stomach.  
Jasper gasped as all the air rushed out of him. He whimpered and fell back down on the ground. He looked up barely in time to see Kaplene move again to hit Jasper. He moved quickly behind him before doing the only thing he could think of. He took Kaplene's head into his hands before quickly snapping it to the side. Newman was watching through the window in the door and when he saw the body fall to the ground he screamed, hit the alarm and rushed into the room. Slowly he moved towards Jasper.

“Jasper, it’s me. Don’t hurt me okay?”

Jasper slowly dropped his hands to his sides. His eyes were wide as he looked down at Kaplene's body. When he looked over at Newman, he blinked and swallowed before nodding slowly. As people started pouring into the room Newman went to Jasper and wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Jasper was shaking and cold. When Newman saw Ace walk in he held on tighter.

“Sir, Kaplene was hurting him and-“

Ace help up his hand and said, “I’m not angry. No not at all. I wondered who would push him to this point.”

The other teachers looked at Ace in horror. Newman was the one to ask though. “You knew he would snap and hurt someone?”

“I hoped. I knew he had it in him but he exceeded my expectations marvelously.”

Jasper kept his eyes on Kaplene's body, not believing he had just killed someone. He jumped when other people came in, one he didn't know. He shakes a little in shock but looked back at Ace when he spoke. He wasn't mad? But happy? Happy about killing. Jasper was confused beyond words but kept silent.

Ace turned to the other teachers. “Don’t be afraid. Be happy it wasn’t you. You will all teach him as you were originally instructed to. Now that he knows what death is I’m sure he be less likely to do it until he is instructed to.” He turned to Jasper and brushed his fingers over the terrified face. “Won’t you dear?”

Jasper leaned into Ace's hand and closed his eyes. He nodded shakily before he opened his eyes and looked at Ace, smiling a little "Won't."

“Good. Take him to his other lessons Newman and I will get started finding another defense instructor.”

Ace left the room and the others followed him after glancing at Jasper, still fearful and not at all calmed by Ace’s words. Newman held Jasper for a minute after they were alone.

“Are you going to be alright?”

Jasper looked over at Newman and nodded "Okay. Didn't mean to."

Jasper was taken that day to his other lessons and at the end of the day he went into the room where Ace met him the night before. Once again Ace met him in there and fucked him. This was Jaspers life for six months. A life of schedules and repetition. He learned the arts of killing and learned he belonged to Ace in every way. Over time he gained the greatest defense of all. Not caring. He didn’t care about the people he worked with. He cared less for himself. He didn’t take enjoyment from the sex with Ace but he also didn’t care about the humiliation or pain Ace inflicted. Going through every day like a robot. This all bothered Newman more and more and against his better judgment he tried to pull something of the human Jasper out. The human he had seen the clear signs of early on but had disappeared nearly completely over time. It broke his heart but he knew Jasper could have never survived if he had left himself to feel anything. Closer and closer to the time when he would realize his trued purpose Ace got harder on him still. His lessons were longer and the nightly taking of his body was more brutal. Jasper knew it was a test and if he passed the pain would stop and finally it did.

One day Newman came for him and he didn’t take him to his lessons. He took him instead to a small room with a strange chair and a pretty woman. He set Jasper in the chair and without another word Jasper hair was cut to hang just below his shoulder blades. Next he was taken to a room that was filled with clothes very unlike those that he always wore. There were made of cloth instead of latex and Newman spent hours with him teaching him about the different garments, how they were worn and their names. When he was in an Armani tux he was taken to another part of the mansion all together. This room was gilded and beautiful with a long table down the center but only two places set, one at the head of the table and another to the right of it. Newman led Jasper over to the chair to the right of the head and nodded.

“Stay here and congratulations.”

Jasper looked out the corner of his dull and lifeless eyes to Newman. He moved his head slightly in acknowledgment before turning to stare straight ahead. He didn't care where he was. He cared even less as to why. Deep down, the last shred of hope he had was protected by an impenetrable shield. As long as nothing could get past his barriers, Jasper was fine. As fine as he could be anyway. He had learned fast that all his life was a huge test. One which one single mess up could mean his life.

Jasper barely blinked when he heard the door reopen and someone else enter the room. He didn't look in fear that it was Ace. The last thing he wanted was to do something without the man's approval. In some sick and twisted way, Jasper craved Ace's satisfaction despite the constant pain he was given by the same man. Ace stopped to take in the sight of Jasper with the tux on. He was absolutely edible. His hair was shorter but shined and his skin as perfect as ever. He thought fleetingly of forgetting about the dinner but pushed the thought away.

“Jasper, dear, you look lovely. Sit, please and let’s enjoy this nice meal together.”

Jasper looked over at Ace quickly before nodding and sitting down and waited patiently. Ace took his chair at the head of the table and picked up a bell, rang it then set it back down. A butler came immediately and stood by waiting for instruction. “Yes Jeffery we are ready to dine. Please tell the chef to begin bringing out our dinner.”

“Of course sir.”

As Jeffery left Ace laid his hands over Jaspers. “You’ve done well in your studies. I do believe you are ready to begin taking assignments but let me ask you. Are you ready to kill for me darling.”

When Jasper's hand was touched he froze. Then when Ace spoke, he relaxed slightly. He risked taking a look over at Ace. Ready to kill? Was he? So many memories rushed through his head but he tried to not let it show. He swallowed before nodding a little. "Ready to kill all that has angered you."

“Good boy, first we will take out my enemies then we can hire you out. You will make me millions.”

Jasper forced himself to smile up at Ace "Whatever will make you pleased."

They started on their first course and Ace tried to gage how Jasper liked the food but the boy never made a face or word to indicate if he enjoyed it. As they were started on dessert Ace waved Jeffery away he placed his hand over Jasper as he was about to take a bit of the poached pears. “I want you to enjoy your dessert my darling but first I have something for you.”

Jasper froze but sat the food back into the plate and turned to look at Ace. "Yes?"

Ace pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it over to Jasper. Jasper looked at the box before carefully reaching out and opened it. Jasper's eyes widened just slightly and his chest swelled a little. The ring inside was beautiful and extremely expensive looking. He didn't know what to think of it and just stared. Inside he was screaming and the barrier around that he had placed around himself cracked slightly. He felt happy. Was Ace happy with him too?

“This is a very special ring for a very special boy.” Ace took the ring out of the box and put in on the ring finger of Jasper’s right hand.

Jasper looked down at the ring that was now on his hand. He blinked little but inside he was jumping. "Special?"

“Yes if you touch the side there is a small button and it will open the jewel. Under the jewel is a small pill. If you are ever caught you will take that pill and within 30 seconds you will cease to live. It is insurance that no one knows who sent you.”

As Ace said 'cease to live' everything around him crashed down. Ace wasn't proud. He didn't care. He just didn't want to get caught. Jasper's eyes hardened as he mentally repaired the barrier he created. Jasper knew, one day, the man he was forced to have as a father, one way or another, was going to kill him. Jasper suddenly didn't know what came over him. He jerked his hand away and stood up, moving away from Ace as he possibly could.

The surprise on Ace’s face lasted only a split second before he registered what had happened and he started to laugh. “What did you think Jasper? I was asking for your hand in marriage?” He laughed even harder slapping the table as he did so.

Jasper stared at Ace blankly and smiled a little before turning and headed to the door. "Of course not. Who would want to be married to someone like you?"

“Exactly now get over here and submit to me. I always like a good fuck after dinner.”

Jasper froze at the door and lowered his shoulders. He felt like he should run. He was so close to the door all he had to was turn the handle. But then there would be more unnecessary pain. Jasper closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening them again. He turned around before slowly walking over to Ace, stopping just beside him.

“My good boy. So well trained. Get your pants down and bend over this table.”

Jasper reached down and slowly unbuttoned his pants. He lowered them before stepping out of them and moving closer to the table. He sighed before bending and putting his elbows on the table where there was no food.Ace ran his hand over Jasper's perfect white globes and licked his lips. Forcefully he stuck two fingers inside of Jasper’s ass while he gripped Jasper’s hip. He gave Jasper a rough fingering to prepare him as he felt his cock grow even harder. He had spent a lot of money on the tux but he fully planned to ruin it. When he was finished ravaging the boy’s hole he planned to shoot all over the black silk. Jasper flinched at the first stab a pain before he went to the small little place in his mind where he felt happy. He would still react when he was forced to but wouldn't show any emotion otherwise. Jasper sighed and flinched again tightening around Ace's fingers. Jasper laid his head down on the table and closed his eyes.Ace knew all of Jasper’s tricks to stay detached from the sex they had but this time would be different. This time Jasper would be forced to react and cry out. This time he’d have no choice.

Ace pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock in two swift movements. Jasper tensed at the quick entrance but stayed quiet as Ace pounded into him. Ace’s lips curled into a demonic smile as he fucked Jasper but just as he got a good rhythm going he pulled out and stuffed four fingers inside of him. Jasper closed his eyes tightly at the harsh first feeling of Ace's cock moving. Always the first penetration seemed to hurt. Then all of a sudden he felt more pain then ever. His eyes flashed open and he clenched his teeth still refusing to show any reaction. Frowning Ace rolled his fingers together until he could fit his thumb into Jasper’s ass too. He pushed in until the boy’s ring was tight around his wrist. Jasper felt Ace's hand moved and even more pain to follow. He cried out and felt a stinging in his eyes, a feeling he hasn't felt in such a long time. He griped tightly onto the red cloth under his hand and tried to move his hips away from Ace's hand.

Gripping the hip tighter he pushed his hand up farther into Jasper’s insides. “You aren’t going anywhere. Tell me how it feels you little whore, tell me now!”

Jasper cried out more in pain and felt the built up tears fall as more of Ace's hand went further up. He mentally tried to grip and sink into his usually 'happy' place once again, but the more Jasper tried the more it felt like it was slipping away. He jumped slightly as he was suddenly yelled at. He swallowed but found he couldn't form words. Ace didn’t get the screams he demanded so while another inch of him arm entered Jasper he picked up the steak knife from the table and sliced across Jaspers porcelain ass cheek and watched the blood pour over the white flesh. Jasper felt the blood run down and the movement again making him cry out louder. Jasper's grip tightened on the cloth, his knuckles turning white under the pressure. 

Ace bent over him and hissed in his ear. “You are about to be let out into the world. What I need you to remember boy is that this pain you are feeling now is nothing compared to what you will be feeling if you try to run away, betray me in any way or don’t accomplish the tasks I set for you. Don you understand?”

Jasper whimpered in pain as Ace bent forward, making the arm/hand in him move too. He nodded shakily at the words that was said "Ye..s."

Ace withdrew his hand and stuck his cock back in riding Jasper hard sending splatters of blood all over the both of them, the table and the floor as his hip slammed against the deep cut. He rode Jasper, grunting hard and when he pulled out he shot a long rope of come over Jasper’s new jacket and let it run over the blood gushing cut, mingling with the crimson to make a sickening pink color. Jasper let himself be used, the sting of the cut each time it was hit. When Ace pulled out he closed his eyes but when he felt the come run down to the cut making the stinging hurt worse. Jasper's grip released from the cloth and hoped it was over. Ace just stood straight and walked away leaving Jasper on the table. Jasper waited a few minutes before he carefully stood up, flinching in pain. He took the shirt off before throwing it to the ground after wiping his legs off. He put his pants back on and left the room. He had no idea where he could go this early but he didn't care. His back hurt and it hurt to walk. Jasper walked for a few minutes before he ended up to one of his teachers rooms. He froze and turned back around. He started to leave before he heard his name being called.

“Jasper?” Jasper turned and saw it was his English teacher Mr. Remy. Mr. Remy had been kind to him the first month he was there and then the lessons were over and he wasn’t allowed to see him anymore.

“Mr. Remy noticed the blood on his clothes and went to him Jasper backed away a step so he stopped. “Remember, Jasper I'll never hurt you. Let me call Newman and we can get you stitched up.”

Jasper stared at him before nodding slowly and wrapped his arms around his naked chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a story buddy and a beta reader would be helpful


	3. First Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to finish this

After the painful stitches he got, Jasper painfully got up and put back on his pants. Newman was gone but Mr. Remy was still there. Jasper shook slightly before composing himself. He thanked him for the help before leaving. Jasper moved back down the hall. He went to go to back to his room and showered and changed. He then went to Ace's office afterwards and waited after knocking.

“Come in.”

Ace sat behind his desk and didn’t even look up right away when the door opened. Once Jasper opened the door and came inside did he smiled. “Oh, it’s you. What do you need?”

Jasper looked at Ace and breathed deeply "What am I to do?"

“You are to keep up your skills and come to me when you are called. I will have an assignment for you within a few days.”

Jasper nodded faintly before turning to leave. He shut the door behind him and went to his bedroom for most of the day. He lazed around for days until he was called for dinner or sex. Eventually he was called again on the third day to Ace's office. After he had the boy sit Ace pulled out a folder and handed it over to him. Inside the folder were pages of information about the target, his photo, his daily comings and goings, known associates and lovers.

“This is a man who used to work with me when I was with the government. He stole research from me then turned me in for being a mad man. Now he lives off the tax payers and anyone else he can extort money from. I want him to transfer all of his holdings in the Cayman Islands to the account number you have memorized and then I want him killed slowly. You do this and you will be rewarded.

Jasper looked at the file and everything inside. He puts it in his memory before laying it down "When should I leave?"

“Now. Newman has got you packed with all the clothes and weapons you will need for the assignment and he will give you any other details of the trip you need. Don’t disappoint me.”

Jasper nodded and stood up and left the room heading to where Newman was waiting.

“Jasper I have your luggage in the car. You will drive to the hotel and check in under name one do you remember it and the back story?”

Jasper nodded and held out his hands for the keys and money which Newman handed him.

Newman squeezed his shoulder. “Good luck.”

He pocketed the money and looked at Newman before he left. He got into the awaiting car and started it before taking off. Jasper, as he drove, thought about alot. It was just so easy to run right now. So why didn't he? Was he that brainwashed? He shook his head and continued to drive. He looked over at the file in the passenger seat and then back to the road. In his head he went through all of the information until he was sure he got it all right. Jasper drove for a few hours before driving to the hotel's entrance and handing the keys over. He quickly checks in and goes to his room. After he changed and freshened up, he heads downstairs and walks to the bar he was told the man would be. Jasper spots the man quickly, as it was still 'early' for a bar. He sat down after ordering something fruity and pretended to be waiting for someone. When his drink came a few seconds later he took a small sip before setting it aside. Several minutes past and he had picked up the man's interest so he decided to act. He suddenly became sad and leaned against the wall of the bar and sighed. 

“What could someone so handsome be down about?” said the target, James Reid as he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Jasper lifted his head and forced a sad smile "Nothing really. Someone I liked was supposed to show up but they haven't."

A smile crept over his face before he could stop it even as he tried to sound sympathetic. “Gee I’m sorry. Being stood up is rough. Why don’t we find a table for two off in a corner and we can talk about it.”  
Jasper smiled and nodded before taking his barely touched drink and stood up but mental he was twitching. Was this really the same man Ace hated? He sounded...just perfect.

James led the way over to a corner table that looked out over the ocean and he smiled showing his perfect white teeth and small dimples. “So tell me who could be so stupid as to stand you up?”  
Jasper sat down and sat his drink down. He smiled at James and leaned forwards "Does he really matter?"

Shaking his head James said, “Hell no. So can I buy you another drink or would you like to get out of here and get to know one another better back in my room?”  
Jasper finished his drink quickly and smiled "How about you buy me another and convince me to come with you hm?"

Picking up his glass and chuckling. “I love a man who plays hard to get.” He waved the waitress over and ordered them both another drink then put his hand under the table and ran it over Jasper’s thigh. 

“So what’s your name gorgeous?”

Jasper felt James' hand on his thigh and tried not to be grossed out. Instead he smiled and moved his legs apart before moving his foot against James pants "Jasper. Yours?"

“James and how long will you be in town Jasper?”

Jasper smiled "I just got here really. A few days at the most."

“Where you from?”

Jasper smiled and moved in his seat a little and took a drink from his drink "Florida. On break." 

“Florida is great. I’ll bet you like to surf huh?”

Jasper chuckled as he felt James hand move further up "Hm no. I tried once. Didn't turn out well. But watching others is a great past time."

James licked his lips and squeezed Jaspers leg. “So you like to watch? So do I.”

Jasper smiled and took another drink as he forced himself to harden under his touches. "Of course. Nothing is better than that.'

James leaned in to lick under Jasper’s ear and then whispered, “I’d love to watch you sucking my cock.”

Jasper tried not to flinch or look disgusted at James. He looked over at him and grinned "Oh?"

"Yes I think it would be mutually pleasurable for the both of us"

Jasper smiled and finished his drink "Lets go then."

James got up and left a fifty dollar bill on the table as the two made their way out of the bar and over to the elevators. Once inside James grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him close to put their mouths   
together for a scorching kiss. "Mm that is nice. Your mouth is amazing." James reached down and grabbed Jasper's cock squeezing through the pants. 

Jasper kissed James back just as deeply. When he broke apart and grabbed him he desperately tried not to flinch again and instead moaned softly, forcing his cock to harden more under James' touch. "Mm glad you like it."

Once the elevator got to their floor James grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him to the room and inside, pushing him up against the door the moment it was closed. James groaned as he pushed their cocks together as they kissed more, his tongue sweeping over Jasper's seductively.

Jasper grunted and inwardly flinched but kissed James back just as deeply. He pushed his tongue against James' and ran his hands up under his shirt as Jasper moved against James' hard cock with his barely there cock.

James switched placed with him and leaned back on the door pushing jasper down to his knees in front of him. "Get it out and suck it baby. Suck that cock good for me huh?"

Jasper smiled up at James as he reached up and unbuttons and unzipped his pants. He pulled them down far enough to free his hard cock. He swallowed leaned forward licking his cock from the tip to the base before taking it all down his throat.

"Mm that's it baby take it, take it all. You're a good little cock sucker huh?" He pushed his hips out to shove more of his cock into Jasper's throat as he groaned loud.

Jasper put his hands on James' hips so he wouldn't chock. he closed his eyes and slowly moved his head on James ' cock and moved his tongue as he goes

"Oh yes that's it. Get ready I'm gonna come baby."

Jasper pulled away and licked his lips "aw you want to end it already."

"Who said I was gonna be finished. I'll have my cock hard and inside if you in a few minutes."

Jasper smiled and licked the tip if James' cock "really? only a few minutes? what if I want it sooner?"

A deep chuckled came from James and he grabbed Jasper by the hair and lifted his to him feet. "The little slut wants his ass stuffed right now?"

At those words Jasper's eyes hardened for a split second before remembering why he was doing it. "mm very much."

James pushed him over to the bed and pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders before starting on the buttons of his shirt. He kissed Jasper as the skirt fell on top of the jacket and he started undoing his fly. "Tell me, tell me how bad you want it. Tell me what a little college slut you are and you want this man's cock."

Jasper kissed him back and let himself be undressed. "mm I want your big cock to fill me so hard and badly."

"Yeah I know you do." James finished undressing Jasper then got his own clothes off before he pushed Jasper down and pushed his legs apart crawling over him and biting his bottom lips. "You one of those condom lovers?"

Jasper froze. He never had used one. Did that mean he hated them? "No of course not."

"Good." He set his cock at Jasper's hole and started to push in. He watched Jasper's face start to contort with pain. "It'll only hurt for a minute or two, I hate all that messy lube and stuff. 

Jasper swallowed and suddenly wish he had said yes at least he would have something. Instead he nodded and closed his eyes tightly

As he pushed in the hot tunnel sucked him in and he smiled as he grunted. "Damn you're tight baby." He pushed in deeper and as soon as he was balls deep he laughed even harder as Jasper's face showing his pain and discomfort. He pulled out and slammed back in then started fucking him as he bit Jasper's jaw and neck. He was clumsy ion his fucking, no sure rhythm or speed and the air around him reeked of bourbon.

Jasper tried his best to moan and enjoy it but it was too uncomfortable at times. He would pull it off somehow though. Jasper used his muscles to tighten around James' cock wanting it over with. 

Despite the way Jasper milked him he was too drunk. The last four drinks were all hitting him at once the minute he began to excerpt himself. He started getting soft just a minute before he collapsed on Jasper sound asleep.

Jasper held his breath for a minute before shoving James off and out of him. He composed himself before he started his search. he got off the bed before looking in all the obvious places and finding nothing, he started searching everywhere else. After an hour of careful searching, he eventually found some papers in a briefcase hidden between the bed and the wall. Jasper shook his head and went through them writing everything down and memorizing how his signature was. He also found a wallet and looked through it. Jasper soon found a picture of a teen and smiled a little. He put the wallet back and went to the bathroom with James' phone and called the bank.

James woke up feeling like someone had stabbed him right through the eyeballs. As he tried to raise his head from the pillow it throbbed horribly so he let it fall back against the comfort and laughed at himself. He opened his eyes barely and saw Jasper sitting on the bed smiling down at him. "You stayed? Couldn't get enough huh?"

Jasper smiled having just gotten off the phone "of course not. I wanted to give you a little treat before I go too."

James nodded which made his head pound some more. "That'll be real nice but I'm afraid I'm not at my best so you will have to jump on."

Jasper grins and nods. He moves over and straddles James' lap. He leans down an starts to kiss him deeply 

James felt dizzy from the kiss but his body didn't let him down. He was rising to the occasion nicely. "I'm about ready. Get on and ride it huh?"

Jasper grinned and sat up straight "Of course but can I ask something of you?"

"Sure cutie, anything." 

"Do you believe in love?"

James rolled his bloodshot eyes and chuckled. "Fuck them one time and they fall in love. Worse than a bitch! No, honey, sorry but I don't believe in love I believe in fuck me or get the hell off so I can piss."  
Jasper smiled and nodded before sliding down on James' cock and leans down and kisses him deeply. While he kisses him, Jasper reached under the pillow and grabbed the small knife. He leaned back up a little and smiled "Just so you know you never fucked me." he then sliced James' throat. He grunted at all the blood that landed on him and got off him. He went to the bathroom trailing blood behind him.   
He washed himself then got dressed. He cleared all evidence leading to him then called Ace.

"It is done then?"

"Yes. The money is yours and he is dead."

"Good boy. You were well worth the time I put into you. Good, well now get back to your own room after cleaning up any trace you were there. Walk down to the lobby in an hour and casually check out.   
Once you are free of the place get home to me."

Jasper nodded "Will do." After saying this he hung up and looked at James' bleeding body. He sighed and put everything back where it was and leaves. He goes back to his room and waited. After about an   
hour later, Jasper leaves the room with all of his things and checks out. After the car was brought up to him, he puts his things inside and takes off home. At this point, Jasper was so very tired and wanted to sleep but he knew he had to get to Ace. After several hours and a stop for coffee later, he pulled up to the front door and got out, handing the keys and money to Newman on his way to see Ace.


End file.
